


Blue-eyed Handsome Man

by sleazyelvis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50s, M/M, Rock and Roll, USUK - Freeform, historical fiction - Freeform, idek, million dollar quartet, oldies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleazyelvis/pseuds/sleazyelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones is 17 years old in 1956 and is an aspiring lead singer and guitarist for his band, "Crows Congregation". Him and his bassist, Arthur Kirkland, both live in Memphis. One December day, Alfred stumbles upon one of music history's greatest coincidences; the Million Dollar Quartet.<br/>(I know this is crappy lol ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instrumental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcherry/gifts).



"On and off Sun Records, Elvis Presley, Johnny Cash, Jerry Lee Lewis, and Carl Perkins played an inestimable role in shaping popular music during the Fifties and beyond. But Sun Records was where they found their voice. All four were only in the same place at the same time on one occasion, and it was at Sun's storefront studio in downtown Memphis, Tennessee, during the afternoon of Tuesday, December 4th, 1956" (Colin Escott).

Frantically rubbing his palms against his arms to keep warm, a young man with sandy blonde hair roamed the emptying streets of Memphis. Though he had no money for a new coat, the temperatures still dipped without mercy or patience. He was cold as ice so the tip of his nose burned, but he persevered through the weather, for he knew a warm reward awaited him; Sun Records. He hurried against the driving force of the wind and burst into the studio with a fast-paced breath.

"Good Lord...this cold weather is killing me," he chuckled and turned to the empty desk up front.

He cocked his head a bit in amusement. There was always a beautiful southern lady sitting there, doing work that by no means seemed trivial. Ever since he was a boy, he saw the lady at the desk.

"Where in the world could she be?" he asked himself, "Hello? Are any of y'all here today?" he started to pace, as it was what he typically did when in thought.

Then he heard it. It hit him like the heaviest and fastest freighter that ever coasted down the TVA (Tennessee Valley Authority). Muffled music and soft laughing was coming from behind some worn down walls. He couldn't hear it very well but he could hear a hum as smooth and warm as summer honey.

"What the hell is that..." he questioned as he slowly stepped towards the doors that lead him to this low hum.

But suddenly, he felt conflicted. He was a true Volunteer, born and raised in Memphis, you could easily guess that his mama and papa taught him manners. But this 17 year old's curiosity was getting the lion's share of his mind and he gently put his hand on the rounded doorknob to give it a nice twist.


	2. When The Saints Go Marchin' In

As soon as a space opened between the door and doorframe, there came a harmony of four voices. Before he saw the faces of the performers, the young man knew who one of these men were. His ears were filled with the smooth as molasses sound of Elvis Presley's voice.

"Sweet Jesus..." he croaked as he gazed upon the face of a stranger he seemed to know all too well.

"Alfred...? Jones?"

He turned his head to meet the leathery face of someone he knew. The lady from the front desk that he had come to know as Miss Cindy Michaels.

"M-Miss Michaels, I-I didn't mean to barge in on nothin' here but is that...him?" he whispered excitedly.

"It's him alright," she grinned, "with Jerr--".

"Jerry Lee Lewis!" he nearly squealed.

Jerry Lee Lewis was on his way to fame and success with Elvis. Alfred remembered him singing and playing his devil of a piano at a local bar. He wasn't really known too much outside of Memphis, but Alfred knew just by listening to his new and edgy material, that it was only a matter of time before he made it big.

"Hush them lips! They're recording right now and if you scream like I know you may, them tapes'll catch it like flies to honey." she shook her head and pulled him into the control room.

Sure enough the reels were spinning and he couldn't fathom what he was witnessing.

"Well you coulda told me that /the/ Carl Perkins and Johnny Cash were here too!" he smiled as he clasped his still icy hands together in disbelief.

"Well here they are.~" she patted his back as four of the greatest pioneers of rock and roll crooned some of the best songs known to man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry these chapters are so short lol. But thank you to those who have read my previous chapter and supported it. I really appreciate it! Hopefully chapter 2 can do just as good! Thank you for reading :)


	3. Too Much Monkey Business

As they sat in awe, Miss Michaels turned her head to look at Alfred, "What're you doin' here in the first place, boy?" she asked coolly.

"I was just about to ask for a session to play a demo. I've been savin' up awhile to pay for it, but that can /clearly/ wait. Say, y'all got a telephone I can use?"

"Well I suppose, but this session needs to be kept small. So don't be callin' all of America." she peered over her fire engine red cat-eye glasses to look him in the eye.

Alfred nodded and smoothed back his golden pompadour. Miss Michaels smiled at the teenager's amusement and nodded toward the door.

"Phone's by the desk, sweetheart."  
"Thank you so much!"

Shaking with pure excitement, he ran to the front desk, grabbed the phone and dialed the number of the person he knew would get a kick out of a coincidence such as this.

"Yes?" answered a groggy man suited with a sleek British accent.

"Arthur, it may be freezin' as a politician's heart outside right now, but you have to get over here! Elvis, Jerry Lee, Carl Perkins, and that Johnny Cash fellow're all playin' an' impromptu session over here at Sun!" he spoke so quickly that he had to inhale in the same fashion.

"Come again?" he asked with a smirk that Alfred heard right through the receiver.

"Shut up, you know damn well what I said! Now hurry, don't know how much longer they're gonna be here!" he had used up the last of his breath and hung up the phone.

He knew that his favorite bassist would soon be by his side. It was only a few months back when they had first met, and only a few weeks ago since they had formed their band; Crows Congregation. He remembered the moment when the short, bleach-blonde man identified himself as Arthur Kirkland, and he remembered it vividly. He had recently moved from a poor neighborhood in London to good ol' Memphis, Tennessee. He was charming, hot, charismatic, and in his prime at 20 years old. Alfred soon made his way back to where Miss Michaels was and sat by her.

"Is that Sam? Just talkin' with em?" he asked a bit puzzled.

"Yes it is.~"

"Lord almighty,' he said, "it's like watchin' the foundin' fathers of rock n' roll just sit and talk like it ain't nothin'." he shook his head with a smile. "You don't s'pose we could uh...talk with em, huh?"

"Well that's up to Sammy and I would wait till they get finished up."

"Right, right. But do you consider it a possibility?" he smirked charmingly and straightened his faded blue and white striped button-down.

"Well..." she put up a facade that made Alfred have second thoughts on whether she would say 'yes' or 'no' to his request, " I s'pose it's a possibilty.~"


End file.
